thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Followers
"We know about the cult." "I'm not a big fan of that word. I prefer to think of them as my friends. It's important to have friends." -Hardy and Carroll, "Pilot" The Followers, also known as Joe's Friends, are the supporting antagonists of the series. They are a group of people who follow along in Joe Carroll's footsteps and decide to act as serial killers themselves, continuing his legacy. Structure It has been shown that active Followers tend to think of their contributions to Carroll's plan as chapters for the novel he is writing (their actions are presumably recorded in it). For the most part, there is not a single follower that doesn't respect or admire Joe, as every one of them support his cause and are willing to do anything for him whether it's murder, steal or sacrifice themselves for his cause. They all believe he is a good person and that he was wrongfully imprisoned for nothing at all and that he deserves a happy ending with his wife and son. They are all people who, as stated by Roderick, are outcasts who just want to have a place where they can be themselves and not ashamed of that. Charlie stated that they all, himself included, follow him out of wanting to feel something of their lives. They've also shown no fear when mortally wounded, or in an unwinnable situation, some still attack, such as Maggie, who charged at Mike Weston with a knife and was shot and killed, or Vincent, who reached for his gun even when Ryan, who had a gun pointed at him, warned him not to and was shot and killed. Others taunt and mock their enemies, such as Alex, who continuously taunted Ryan and Mike even after they found Debra Parker's body. Some, who believe if they fail or betray Joe in any way, resort to suicide, such as Jordy, who choked himself to death after accidently revealing Maggie Kester as a follower, Charlie, who voluntarily let Carroll stab him and kill him after Mike Weston's interrogation backfired and got 5 followers killed, and David, who poisoned himself with a cyanide pill he sewed into his finger after being arrested. Several followers vary from numerous specialties, from school, law enforcement, prison guards, doctors, sociopaths, serial killers, even former military, militia and even black ops. They were recruited through a secret website based on a Joe Carroll fan page. They are all experts in murder, having been trained in a former militia bunker to learn to kill, feign innocence, and self-defense. Several are also very smart and resourceful, being able to outsmart even FBI agents. They have also, as noted by Debra Parker, managed to erase their identities and keep their profiles secret to the public. Psychologically, almost all of Joe's followers have shown mentally insane tenacities varying from being psychotic, insane, and sociopathic. All of them are willing to kill anyone who stands in their way and don't shred any form of remorse in any lives they take and even marvel and smile sadistically over murdering anyone and don't even care if they themselves die in the process. It's also been shown they love to torment Ryan Hardy any way possible, all following Joe's desire to hate him and wish to make him suffer as much as possible. Joe Carroll's relations with them vary: as he's known several over his prison visits and chats online, which he shows respect to them and willingly listens to their problems and giving them advice on what to do with their lives, some whom he's never met, but coming to know. He has shown to refer to them as his friends and even his family by Claire stating they are all lost and need a home, so he tells them to embrace their true selves by doing what they know how to do: murder. Joe has shown to preach to them on numbers of occasions, to which he enjoys their company and how they follow in his footsteps. Many of his followers view him as a father figure. Joe does care somewhat for his followers, having become rather disheartened when Charlie asked to be killed for his failure, to which Joe honored his request and stated he was honored to have been with him and gave a sad look over his death. Many, surprisingly, seem attracted to him, as Amanda Porter was very nervous around him and Emma tried to get closer to him, which resulted in them having sex twice. However, as time goes on, it's beginning to become apparent that Joe doesn't really care for his followers, no matter how loyal they are. Such as when Jordy was revealed to still be alive, Joe revealed he wanted him to be killed by Ryan and was upset he was alive and even called him a half-wit. When Roderick said he couldn't go to help save her, Joe forced him to go on the grounds he failed him twice, stating he should not fail again. When Roderick asked to initiate the second phase, Joe refused and loudly told him to stop asking, ignoring Roderick's statements how so many have died for him. Later, he assaulted Roderick for letting Vincent do as he pleases, which cost them the bunker, stating he is not in charge anymore and threatened him not to ruin this for him, to which Roderick says it's supposed to be for them. By the time Joey was kidnapped by Roderick, Joe clearly demonstrated a more selfish and cold persona to his followers by blaming Emma for losing Joey and even slapping Emma over losing Joey. Roderick betrayed Joe after realizing he was just using him and Ryan told Jacob that Joe doesn't even care whether he or any other follower lives or dies. In "The End is Near", Joe used almost all his followers, except Emma and Jacob, to be used as a diversion to at the rec center, which resulted in several of them dying in the process, which Jacob noted that is all they are to him: sacrifices. Emma stated they are all ready to die for him for his ambition, which Jacob says it's foolish to die all for a book. In the end of the first season, it's suggested that though Joe is dead, a number of his followers are still alive and incognito, possibly setting the stage for the upcoming second season. One of them is Emma Hill, who is in disguise and is seen leaving a diner in Alabama in tears after hearing about Joe's death. Known Followers {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#6d787e;"|Image !! style="background:#6d787e;" width="375"|Name/Alias !! style="background:#6d787e;" width="150"|Debut !! style="background:#6d787e;" width="150"|Role !! style="background:#6d787e;" width="50"|Status |- |rowspan="2"| || Emma Hill / "Denise Harris" || ||align="center"| Joey's observer ||align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jacob Wells / "Will Wilson" || ||align="center"| Sarah's observer ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Paul Torres / "Billy Thomas" || ||align="center"| Sarah's observer ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jordan Raines || ||align="center"| Giving Joe Carroll computer expanded computer access ||align="center"| Deceased (Suicide) |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rick Kester || ||align="center"| N/A ||align="center"| Deceased, |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Maggie Kester || ||align="center"| N/A ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hank Flynn || ||align="center"| Enforcer/Transporter ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Charlie Mead || ||align="center"| Claire Matthews's observer ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Ava Marsden|| ||align="center"| Infiltrator ||align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |||| David Hicks || ||align="center"| Helping Joe Escape The followers || align="center"| Deceased (Suicide) |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | ||| Louise Sinclair || ||align="center"| Helping Joe escape/Roderick's right hand woman || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | ||| Tim nelson || ||align="center"| Second-in-Command of The followers || align="center"| Deceased' |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- |||| Aaron || ||align="center"| || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | ||| Amanda Porter || ||align="center"| Revenge Killer/Luring Claire Matthews out || align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | || Vincent McKinley || ||align="center"| Mercenary/Kidnapping Claire || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | || Brock Wickford || ||align="center"| Mercenary/Kidnapping Claire || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | || Molly || ||align="center"| Ryan's observer || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- ||| Michael ||| ||align="center"| Apprehending Joey || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- ||| Ethan ||| ||align="center"| Apprehending Joey || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- ||| Melissa ||| ||align="center"| Infiltrating FBI || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- | || Alex Lipton ||| ||align="center"| Leading the community center massacre and killing Debra || align="center"| Deceased |- |colspan="6"| |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#6d787e"| |- ||| Annabelle Lee ||| ||align="center"| Messenger || align="center"| Alive |- |colspan="6"| Category:The Followers